


Emrey fic (Idk what to call this)

by EmreyShipper17



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, idk wtf this is honestly, im sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmreyShipper17/pseuds/EmreyShipper17
Summary: I'm taking a break from "Afterwards" I ran out of ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

Audrey didn't know what this was going to accomplish. She was with Gina. Even if Emma did feel the same way she couldn't be with her. It was a Friday night, movie nights over at Emma's. But this Friday was different; instead of going to the movie store and picking up the next blockbuster cheesy horror movie, they stayed in and gossiped about school, relationships and pretty much anything else. And then they got to the topic of love lives. "So how are things with you and Gina?" Emma asked, which honestly made Audrey's heart crack just a little more. 

"We've been arguing a lot lately. She thinks that I'm spending to much time with my friends like you and Brooke and Noah." _Friends_ , that word hurt Emma when it came from Audrey. Emma was in love with Audrey, she had been ever since the confession. _"You broke my heart"_   Rang in her ears even after Noah was safe and Kieran was locked away in a cell. Even after Audrey had asked Gina to be her Girlfriend. Even after whatever happened on that island. She really couldn't remember anymore. After everything that had happened Audrey was still there. She was still Audrey, everybody else was different but, Audrey, Audrey was still herself, or at least she seemed to be. If Audrey wasn't okay Emma didn't know what okay was. 

"That must hurt." Emma said not realizing how much time had passed after what Audrey last said.

"Yeah." She hesitated. "Emma I need to tell you something." Audrey said nervously, _There's no backing out of this one Jensen_ she thought to herself.  


"Okay, shoot." Emma said anxious of words to come.  


"That confession on the barn, I-I wasn't completely honest with you. I said that I _loved_ you, that isn't completely true. I still love you. And I get it if you don't feel the same I can already tell how this is going to end 'Audrey I don't like you like that I like boys' And it's fine I'm okay but I just wanted you to know. After all the murders I know I have to be honest with you-"  


"Audrey" Emma looked at Audrey. "I love you too." And then they kissed. It was perfect Audrey melted onto Emma. Audrey's lips tasted like strawberry and her hair smelt like the same berry shampoo that she had used since the eighth grade; good to know some things never change.  


 


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand, Audrey," Gina whined at her soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

"I just don't feel the same anymore," Audrey lied through her teeth. It wasn't just that she didn't feel the same: It was because she loved Emma more. Gina was a great person don't get her wrong but she couldn't be with someone like her. Someone so happy and cheerful, Audrey didn't want to take away her happiness with the darkness that radiated around her. Emma was dark too, not the same kind of darkness that Audrey had. Hers was more visible, easier to find a way through. Audrey liked to think of it as a fog; thick enough so you couldn't see through it, but not so thick that you couldn't breathe. Audrey had tried to find her way through that very fog, she thought of Emma as a puzzle, something that for some people like, Keiran and Piper could figure out, but to _her_   Emma was like a Rubix cube. Maybe that's why she loved her so much.

"Okay," Gina said as a tear rolled down her face. Normally she wouldn't have given up that easy, but this was Audrey, and Audrey would get her way no matter what. Gina turned to walk out of Audrey's room. At the door she met Emma mumbling a distorted "Of course," Before running down the steps and out of the front door. Emma knew what had just happened even though Audrey hadn't told her. She knew that it would happen after they kissed but she wasn't expecting it so soon. Emma hadn't even come out yet, she wasn't ready to come out. Who knew being in love with your best friend would be so hard?


	3. Chapter 3

Audrey Jensen found herself staring at the ceiling, fingers intertwined with Emma's. Audrey knew that she would have to ask difficult questions, the questions she didn't know if she could find it in herself to ask.

"Hey," Audrey said, rolling onto her side to face Emma

"Audrey," Emma said mimicking Audrey's position. "What are we now?" Emma said, tears yet to fall shining in her eyes.

"What do you want to be. Are you ready to be known as Emma Duval, Bad-ass, Emma Duval Beautiful tough girl, Emma Duval, Audrey's girlfriend, Are you ready?" Audrey said. Was Emma crying? When did Emma start crying?

"I don't know if I'm ready. But I know I wanna be with you," Emma started. Audrey wiped away a tear from Emma's cheek with her thumb. "I know Brooke and Noah and Stavo wouldn't care but what about my mom and your dad and everybody else?" Emma said as Audrey wrapped her arms around her. Emma put her head in Audrey's neck.

"You don't have to be worried about me, my Dad already knows I'm gay and he cant do much about it and your mom wont care-I mean she'll care like in a good way and everybody else well, screw 'em." Audrey said, earning a chuckle from Emma. "Everything will be okay, I promise." Audrey knew that she probably couldn't keep that promise but, she would try.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm ready," Emma said, out of breath after leaving a trail of kisses down her girlfriend's neck.

"Ready for?" Audrey said. Emma tucked her head under Audrey's arm.

"I'm ready," she paused she looked up to see a beautiful smile that encourages her to keep going "Ready for people to know about us," She said.

"Are you sure?" Audrey asked.

"Very sure." she pauses as her face lights up with an idea, forming on her features. "Now. I cant wait any longer. I love you Audrey Jensen and I want the world to know." Emma got up from her bed and ran downstairs.

"Emma, wait," was all Audrey could choke out before she found herself in the living room, clutching her girlfriends hand. Maggie was seated in a chair in front of them.

 

 

* * *

"M-mom," Emma choked, Audrey held her hand a little tighter as a way of almost resurance and it worked, "I know I've dated a lot of guys in the past and I don't know how you felt about any of them. I know that most of the guys I dated weren't even nice to me, and I know you hated that. But, the person I'm with now treats me like a queen and I love them for that. I also love them because they know what Ive been through, because they went through it with me, by my side every day of that hell. Honestly I got through it because of them and I don't know where I would be if I didn't have them. Mom?" Emma just let the words pour out of her, "I love this person so much it hurts, but in a good way, I'm dating-" She pauses for a moment, "I'm dating Audrey," She said in a shallow voice as if she were scared.

"Oh honey," Is all that Maggie had said before she went over and hugged her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Does your Dad know, Audrey?" Maggie said, a concerned look spreading across her face.

"Uh," she stammered "Yeah, Yeah he knows," Audrey said thinking of her father's reaction.

_"Homosexuality is a sin," he would scream at her daily, sometimes twice a day, "You're a sinner, And I know I didn't raise a sinner." Audrey had gotten used to this, until one time, "Audrey Taylor Jensen do you hear me?" He screamed, his face bright red with anger._

_"I think the neighbors can hear you," She screamed back filling with anger. "Yelling at me isn't gonna change anythi-"_ _**Thwack** A leather bible left a red mark on her cheek._

Tears start to well in Audrey's eyes, "He, uh, He kicked me out, so I'm staying at Noah's," Audrey said blinking the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Audrey, you know you can stay here anytime you need," Maggie said filled with hatred toward Howard Jensen. She was sure of one thing: She needed to speak to him.


End file.
